In recent years, a camera and the like have been installed in automobiles and the like in order to determine the environment, and record travel information and the like.
Since the temperature inside automobiles and the like increases to a large extent depending on the season, a raw material for producing a lens used for such a camera is required to exhibit excellent thermal yellowing resistance and excellent high-temperature dimensional stability in addition to excellent optical characteristics (e.g., transparency).
A hydrogenated cycloolefin ring-opening polymer is known as a resin that exhibits excellent transparency and excellent high-temperature dimensional stability.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a hydrogenated tetracyclododecene ring-opening polymer that includes a repeating unit (A) derived from tetracyclododecene in a ratio of 55 to 100 mol % based on the total amount of repeating units, includes a repeating unit (B) derived from an additional norbornene compound in a ratio of 0 to 45 mol % based on the total amount of repeating units, and exhibits excellent solubility in an organic solvent.
The hydrogenated tetracyclododecene ring-opening polymer disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a high glass transition temperature, and exhibits excellent high-temperature dimensional stability.